1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a door glass weather strip for sealing a space between a door and a door frame when a door glass is closed in a side door or the like in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of reducing an air resistance and a so-called wind whistle during running of a motor vehicle at high speed, there has been proposed a so-called flush-surfaced motor vehicle, wherein the outer surface of the vehicle body including door glasses and door frames is flushed up.
Here, during running of the motor vehicle at high speed, a door glass is subjected to a force of expanding the door glass outwardly due to a difference in pressure between the interior and the exterior of a compartment, and, when this outward displacement cannot be controlled, the wind whistle and air resistance increase.
As a means for controlling the outward displacement of the door glass with the demand for the flush-surface being satisfied, as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 13015/81 for example, there has been made such a proposal that a clip being of a generally L-shape in cross section, for receiving the upper end edge of the door glass when the door glass is fully closed, is secured to the door frame.
If this is the case, an outward displacement of the door glass can be reliably controlled only by the projection of the clip in the direction of the thickness of the door glass, however, during the closing of the door glass, in some cases the top end of the door glass should not necessarily be received in the clip. In such cases, the disadvantage of incomplete sealing is presented.
In contrast thereto, as previously proposed in Japanese Utility Model Appln. No. 197854/83 filed on Dec. 22, 1983 by the present applicant (Refer to FIG. 2), it may be proposed that an outer lip 3 to come into contact with the outer surface of the upper end edge 2A of a door glass 2 when the door glass 2 is fully closed is integrally formed on a door glass weather strip 1.
In this case, the outer lip 3 is identical in material quality with the door glass weather strip 1, and normally formed of flexible rubber or the like.
When the top end of the door glass 2 is displaced outwardly due to the difference in pressure between the interior and the exterior of a compartment 4, the outer lip 3 in this case, while resisting to the outward displacement, is distorted outwardly together with the upper end edge 2A of the door glass 2 to absorb the displacement of the door glass 2.
In FIG. 2, designated at 5 is a door frame, 6 a roofside rail, 7 a roof and 8 a door weather strip, respectively.
Similar constructions of door glass weather strip are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,412, Japanese Utility Model Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 24116/73 and 29613/74 and Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 81820/83 and 214411/83.
In the above-decribed door construction, in order to satisfactorilly absorb the outward displacement of the upper end edge 2A of the door glass 2, the width of the outer lip 3 in a direction along the outer surface of the door glass 2 should be increased. For this reason, the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle is deteriorated and the outer lip 3 as being a portion to be distorted by the upper end edge of the door glass during the opening or closing of the door glass is increased in its width, thus tending to present the disadvantage of incomplete sealing due to deterioration with age.
If the width of the outer lip 3 is reduced, then the disadvantage of the deterioration with age and the deterioration in the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle can be obviated to some extent. However, it becomes impossible to satisfactorily absorb the outward displacement of the door glass 2, thus presenting incomplete sealing under the full closing of the door glass 2 during running of the motor vehicle at high speed.